It has been known to fabricate integrated electronic circuits into a semiconductor material. Typically, many integrated circuits are fabricated as dies on a semiconductor wafer, after which the dies can be singulated into individual dies and utilized in electronics systems. The present invention is directed to novel uses, applications of, and improved processes for making microstructures on electronic devices, such as semiconductor dies.